Kitsunmon
by Day Star
Summary: Kitsunmon loses her best friend. How can she go on with her life?
1. Default Chapter

Digimon aren't mine. *sigh* Okay, there is going to be some deaths in this fic, so if that scares you THEN DON'T READ IT!  
  
Kitsunmon is a digimon of my own creation. The two tails was gotten from the people at Sega. Don't sue. No money.  
  


KITSUNMON  


  
  
  
  
Cough   
  
Cough.  
  
  
  
Cough   
  
Cough. called the pale figure weakly lying on the bed.  
With one bound the slender fox creature was at the small boy's side.  
I am here Ericchan She says softly nuzzling the boy. A shiver of despair wracks her small blue frame as she watches him continue to cough up blood.   
  
Do you miss the other digimon? he asks her weakly.  
  
A little, but I wanted to stay with you.  
  
I want to you go back to the digital world.  
  
But I don't want to leave you.  
  
I'm going to die soon, kitsunmon.  
  
No, no your not. His digimon says frantically. Just rest. You'll feel better soon, I know you will. Her two tails twist about each other, a nervous habit.  
  
I'll miss you, kitsu. Your my best friend. The child closes his eyes.  
  
And you are mind. Rest now. When you get better we will run and play again in the woods behind your house. We'll start working on your tree house again.  
  
The boy smiles happily, and caresses her fur. And takes one final breath, and then his pain wracked body finds peace.  
  
Kistsunmon's green eyes fill with tears as she bids her digidestined partner their final goodbye.  
  
With one last look at the peaceful figure on the bed, Kitsunmon enters the digital world, her tears blinding her as she begins to walk.  
  
to be continued...........


	2. lost

Kitsunmon wandered for days. Barely stopping to eat or sleep. She was in a daze. He's dead. He's dead. I waiting for him my entire life, and now he's gone. I failed to protect him. If only that thing had been an evil digimon, than I could have stopped it. Memories of Eric overwhelmed her. She felt as if she were drowning in despair. She wandered aimlessly, until the came across a familiar looking house.   
  
The bedraggled figure in Gennai's doorway didn't surprise him. He had been expecting her.  
  
Erics dead.  
  
I know. It had to happen.  
  
WHAT? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! MY BOY IS DEAD, DEAD DO YOU HEAR ME!  
  
Kitsunmon springs at Gennai's face. He holds the weakly failing digimon easily away from him.   
  
You need to take better care of yourself Kitsunmon. Nothing can bring Eric back.  
  
He releases her. She curls up into a ball of fur, her two tails over her head as she sobs her heart out.  
  
I know it hurst Kitsunmon, but you'll find happiness again, I promise.  
  
Happiness, I can never be happy. She sobs. Why can't I go with him?  
  
You are still needed here. Gennai says softly, but firmly. Go travel through the woods. You will find your place again.  
  
Kitsunmon pads through the forest on her slender white paws. Her ears prick forward as she hears the faint sounds of a battle. Without knowing why she continues toward the sounds at a gallop. At the edge of the clearing she discovers the source of the noise. It was a getumon. One of the nastiest, meanest, strongest digimon in the forest. He stood about 15 feet tall, was made of solid rock, and had two heads. His attack, bone crusher, is something you defiantly don't want to mess with. Kitsunmon's eyes rake over his victims, surprised to see two humans cowering, holding hurt digimon in their arms. They must be digidestined, she thought surprised. Without another thought, Kitsunmon leaped into the clearing.  
  
  
WATCH OUT! Kitsunmon shouts a warning to the two humans. She whizzes over their heads and stands protectively in front of them.  
  
Well, well, looks like we have another digifool. One of the heads spoke.  
  
Get out of our way fluffy This doesn't involve you. We just want the humans.  
  
Kitsunmon bares her teeth. You'll have to get through me first.  
  
Ha Ha Ha. Are you trying to be funny?  
  
No, but your going to look funnier then you already do if you don't leave these two alone. Kitsunmon states.  
  
Be careful! He'll destroy you! The girl cradling a bird looking digimon cries out.  
  
I know what I'm doing. Now get out of here! She orders the girl.  
  
stammers the girl.  
  
Go Now!  
  
She begins to dodge his attacks. I don't stand a chance she thinks to herself. Kitsunmon concentrates her attacks on his eyes. The only vulnerable part of his body.  
  
BONE CRUSHER  
  
The attack misses her by a few hairs.  
  
Well, he's getting better Kitsunmon thinks to herself.  
  
She returns her counter attack. Tail Tornado. She has no hope of being able to actually defeat this digimon. Kitsunmon is only hoping that she can give the humans enough of a chance to escape.  
  
The blow to Kitsunmon's side sends pains of fire up and down her spine. He grins as he holds her in his hands, and begins to crush her. She struggles helpless in his viselike grip. The world begins to darken, and then suddenly she was dropped. Coughing weakly Kitsunmon opens her eyes. How....What....Whoo.... The boy. He must have thrown that rock at getumon. He's very brave, she thinks, brave but stupid. She watches, somewhat amazed as the boy whips another rock at the getumon. Kitsunmon struggles to sit up. She is in time to watch another rock smack the getumon right in the eye. He falls over, and dissolves.  
  
And now that she knew the humans were safe she let the darkness claim her.


End file.
